Distance
by KirklandAngel
Summary: Norway and Denmark have a troubled relationship...


~Denmark~

He was always so distant. We hardly ever spoke anymore. Was it because he had Iceland now? I shook my head. That couldn't be it. The three of us were close enough to be brothers, though I did quarrel with the Icelandic man over Norge a few times.

Was it that fact that I had admitted my feelings to him? No, that couldn't be it. I mean, he had told me he felt the same then we kissed... And... Then we went back to the house the three of us had been sharing... Then... Then we had sex. Was that it? The fact that we had taken each other's virginity? I sighed and stopped walking. Looking down at the snow under my feet, I fell to my knees.

'Norway...' I thought as I cried silently to myself. 'Please don't hate me...' And with that, I fell forward into the snow unconscious.

~Norway~

The quiet, blond-haired male frowned slightly as he half-carried, half-dragged the Danish man to his home. Norway sighed as he tossed him onto the couch. His face was emotionless as he pulled a blanket over him and tucked him in.

"Your always so stubborn.." He spoke softly as he leaned over him and kissed his cheek softly.

"You idiot." He then stood up straight and walked up the stairs, to his room. The one he now shared with his little brother Iceland. He opened the door slowly, careful not to wake his sleeping brother. As he quickly changed into pajamas, he turned to see Iceland sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Did I wake you?" Norway asked as he looked at the younger male. His face was expressionless, yet his voice was rough against the silence.

"Not really. I was having trouble falling asleep anyways." Iceland replied softly as he watched his older brother sit next to him.

"Plus, you cam home late, so I had to eat dinner without you."

Norway nodded. "Sorry about that.. I ran into something." As he spoke, the two had laid down and pulled the covers over them.

"Sleep. We'll talk in the morning." He murmured as turned over on his side, his back to Iceland.

"Alright." The smaller boy nodded as he snuggled close to his big brother, quickly falling asleep. Norway sighed softly as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

~Denmark~

The male turned over on the couch, resulting in falling onto the floor. 'Ow...' He thought as he sat up, rubbing his nose. He froze as he took in surroundings. 'How did I get here?' He asked himself in his head. He was in Norway's house. The one he used to live in with Norway and Iceland. Denmark looked back down as he slowly tried to stand. He body hurt, like he had been dragged a good distance. He soon gave up and just sat there on the floor, leaning back against the couch. 'How did I get here?' He though to himself once again.

He didn't even notice the pale, white-haired boy come down the stairs and was currently staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked tentatively. The Danish man snapped his head up and looked up at Iceland.

"H-Huh?" He just stared at him.

"I said, 'What are you doing here?!'" He yelled, cause the Dane to jump.

"W-Wait! Pl-Please!" He cried out.

Norway poked his head out from the kitchen. "Iceland, please leave him be. I brought him here last night."

Iceland gave a frown. "Fine." He said leaving the room and going up the stairs.

Norway came back from the kitchen, a plate of Norwegian meat balls and gravy1.

"Here.." He whispered handing the Dane the plate. Denmark gave a small nod.

"Th-Thanks.." He said as he started to eat. It was delicious! He hadn't eaten Norway's food in forever! Soon enough, he had completely cleaned off the plate.

"Delicious still." He said smiling widely.

"Mathias..." Norway whispered. The smile that was on the Danish man's face fell.

"Y-Yes, Lukas?" He asked softly.

"Why are you back? You know out agreement, that you would leave me and Iceland alone."

Denmark sighed softly. "Yeah, I know... But, I wanted to see you again..."

Norway's face remained expressionless. "Mathias, we can't do that again. You know that."

The male's face fell further. "I-I know... But, I love you Lukas."

Norway's eyes flashed slight anger, but only for a split second. "Don't use that name on me. Now, please leave." He spoke evenly as he stared at the Dane.

"But-"  
He started. Norway just held up his hand.

"No. I don't want to hear it. Now, if you could please leave." His face had went back to showing no emotion.

"...Fine." Denmark said, a sad look on his face as he slowly tried to stand.

Norway watched him, only helping when he was about to fall back down.

Denmark nodded to him and slowly made his way to the door. "Goodbye... For good, I guess."

And with that, he opened the door and walked out, leaving Norway to stand there.


End file.
